Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, different frame configurations may be implemented on network links depending upon the network topology. Further, multiple access nodes may establish communication links to devices to improve overall performance.
In certain wireless network deployments, subframes may be configured to carry uplink or downlink traffic. The number of subframes allocated to either uplink or downlink traffic can be changed in order to meet the demands of the traffic in the network. However, when the allocation of subframes changes, the uplink and downlink coverage area may also change. Thus, wireless devices that are in a coverage area for a given subframe allocation may not be covered when the subframe allocation is changed.